An Ordinary Man
by Arikae
Summary: Spoilers for season 2 episode 2 - D'Artagnan has never felt so betrayed. Sorry bad summary.


**Author's note: Spoilers for Season 2 episode 2. This is an episode tag. This episode left me extremely annoyed at King Louis so I had to write this to vent! **

**Warning: un-betaed. Apologies for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

An Ordinary Man

D'Artagnan arrived back at the garrison livid. In all his time in Paris he had never felt so betrayed than he did the moment the king ordered him to kill the slave trader. How could King Louis think that giving d'Artagnan the _privilege _to execute a man, was a reward?! And on top of that the king had completely forgotten about Pepin, the man who gave his life to save his King. D'Artagnan stopped in the middle of the garrison as the faces of the man's widow and daughter came to mind. The expression as he told them their husband and father was dead, brought tears to his eyes.

D'Artagnan's captain and friends stood at the entrance of the garrison, quietly watching their friend, who had their backs to him. They were all experienced with the life of a Musketeer. It was not as glamorous as most thought. It was the life of a soldier and their job was to serve the king, no matter how good or bad that king was. The four standing there knew the king they served. They knew he was mostly kind-hearted, but they also knew the king had too much pride. He had an ego that needed to be stroked every day. He also wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. These two characteristics allowed men like the Cardinal and Rochefort opportunities to weasel their way to the top and holes for the Musketeers to trip on and fall. They all new this but d'Artagnan was new to this life. He was young and has a fire for justice, but he was also naive at times. Not naive enough to believe his king was smart and brave, but enough to believe he was a man of his word. He was naive enough to think the king would actually take responsibility for his own mistakes. Naive enough to believe all the words the king said while they were captured.

Athos sighed as he took in the boy's tense posture and fisted hands. D'Artagnan was angry and rightly so. He raised his eyebrows when d'Artagnan drew his sword, sharply, and pointed it at them. "I need to kill someone. Any volunteers?" Aramis gave an amused frown and rested his forearm again the hilt of his sword, turning to his two friends. He opened his palms and gestured for them to take the offer. Athos rolled his eyes at him and turned to Porthos. Porthos shook his head and lifted his hands in surrender as he took a step back. He was not taking on their young, angry friend. Athos then dared to turn to the captain.

Captain Treville glared at him, then turned to head up the stairs to his office. "Someone amuse him but if even a speck of blood is drawn you will all be mucking out the stalls for the rest of your careers!"

Athos closed his eyes in annoyance, knowing full well he was the only who would take d'Artagnan's challenge. He also knew he could easily beat d'Artagnan considering the emotional state he was in. "Killing me won't make the king any more honourable, d'Artagnan." His tone was a very reasonable one, and it only made d'Artagnan madder.

"Perhaps not." D'Artagnan, predictably, made the first move, slashing downwards. Athos stepped to the side, easily dodging it. D'Artagnan turned around, rolling his shoulder at the twinge his felt there. "But I may feel better."

"The king is young, d'Artagnan. You must forgive him for letting his pride rule his actions." Athos parried d'Artagnan's strikes, allowing the boy to vent while not letting him cause any harm to either of them. D'Artagnan was breathing heavily now. His anger was just growing as the duel went on. "You know there are people out there using his overgrowing ego to get close to him. It's our job to protect him. It's who we are."

D'Artagnan growled at him. "I'm not an idiot. I know his head is the size of his palace. That's not the issue I have with him!" He lunged forward. Athos took the opportunity to take down the young Musketeer before this got out of hand. He stepped aside and using d'Artagnan's momentum against him, he shoved the boy forward and into the dirt they were sparring in. He readied himself for d'Artagnan to jump to his feet as he always did, but it didn't happen.

Aramis and Porthos were both watching the sparring match intensely, but while Porthos was enjoying the fight, Aramis was seeing something else. D'Artagnan movements seemed to be favouring his left side and the way he rolled his shoulder early told him where the boy may be injured. D'Artagnan had a bad habit of hiding his injuries.

D'Artagnan laid there on his stomach and slammed his fist against the ground. "Aaaahhh!" Aramis winced at the emotional pain he heard there. D'Artagnan was not taking the King's words and actions very well. He watched as Athos knelt down next to his charge and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He is our king, d'Artagnan. Our job is to protect the king of France, no matter the type of person he is." He tried to help his friend up but d'Artagnan shoved him off. Again d'Artgnan winced at the pain in his shoulder. Athos sighed at the young man's own pride.

"I know the kind of man he is, but I've also seen the kind of king he _can _be." D'Artagnan glared at them all. "Yes, I'm angry at what he tried to make me do and yes, I'm angry that he went against his own word, but most of all I'm angry that he isn't even trying to be the King I know he can be!" None of them saw what he saw today. The way he stood up to the slave trader, the way he spoke to Pouport and how he had helped carry Pouport. None of them saw how brave their king can be. None of them saw his potential but d'Artagnan. He closed his eyes. Unconsciously, his hand came up to rub his left shoulder.

Aramis walked up to him. "Let me take a look." He nodded at d'Artagnan's shoulder.

D'Artagnan looked down at his shoulder, as if only just noticing the ache there. He shook his head. "I'm fine. It's probably just bruised."

Porthos frowned. Aramis was very good at spotting injuries. He was also very good at attaining whether or not an injury was serious or not. He wouldn't be asking to check if he didn't think it was worth his attention. "Still, you should let Aramis take a look anyway."

D'Artagnan rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I just need some rest." He headed towards his room in the garrison, but paused. He turned around. "Thank you for finding me in time." Then he looked to his mentor. "I'm sorry I let Milady back into our lives. I should've just shot her when I had the chance. Now she's managed to swindle herself into the King's graces."

"It's not your fault. You did what you had to do to keep the King alive." Athos hated that his wife was back to make his life miserable again but he wasn't going to let her effect d'Artagnan as well. "We've stopped her once, we can do it again."

D'Artagnan gave a sad smile. "I hope so." He said, then left for his room.

Porthos sighed. "He's taking this harder than expected."

"He should be fine after a night's rest." Athos hoped, then turned to Aramis. "How bad is it?"

Aramis shook his head. "It could be nothing." He said, but he knew better. "I'll check on him in the morning.

D'Artagnan grimaced as he gingerly took off his pauldron and leather jacket. He had no mirror to check on the welts that ran up and down the left of his back. He had taken five or six whips when he and the king were re-captured. A few were meant for the king. He didn't care. D'Artagnan would be willing to take a thousand lashes for his king but he was bitterly disappointed at him right now. He laid on the bed on his right side. He was exhausted so it wasn't long before sleep took him.

**The palace…**

Constance Bonacieau was taking out the pins in the Queen's hair as she helped her Queen prepare to turn in for the night. She saw the way d'Artagnan and the Musketeers stormed out of the King's court. She caught up to them but d'Artagnan was too angry to talk to her. Aramis, always the gentleman, stopped and filled her in on what had just happened so that she did not take d'Artagnan's behaviour too personally. She was angry to hear that Rochefort killed that man without a thought. Rochefort scared her. He was evil. She could see it. She just wished the King and Queen would see it as well. "What is bothering you, Constance?"

Constance shook out of her thoughts. She didn't know that she had stopped tending to her duties. "Apologies, My Lady."

Queen Anne smiled at her. "Just as I can confide in you. I hope you know you can confide in me also."

Constance smiled and shook her head. "Your majesty has had enough stress for one day. My concerns are mine alone."

The Queen stood and took Constance's hand. She led her over to her bed and gestured for Constance to sit next to her. "My king has returned home safely thanks to d'Artagnan and the Musketeers. I have no worries. Now, allow me to help ease your own."

Constance hesitated before asking. "May I speak freely, my Lady?"

"Of course." Anne smiled at her.

"Aramis told me what His Majesty did after the Royal Christening." Constance turned away. "He had granted a man clemency if he assisted the Musketeers in the fight against the slavers." The Queen nodded, proud that her King had been so generous to a man who was responsible for his predicament. "His Majesty went back on his word." The Queen gasped. "He ordered d'Artagnan to execute the slaver but d'Artagnan would not." Constance left out the part about Rochefort doing the execution. She didn't want the Queen to think she was trying to speak ill of her friend. Constance knew how betrayed d'Artagnan would feel. After all, he did just save the King's lives.

The Queen got over her shock. She was disappointed that her king would go against his own words but she also understood that the King was placed in a life threatening situation. He was angry and had every right to be. "I understand your concern for d'Artagnan but it was he and his friend who put the King in danger in the first place."

Constance stood up, abruptly, at that. She was about to yell at the unfairness of that comment when she came to her senses. This was the Queen after all. She nodded. "I suppose to Musketeers should have denied the King's request. Convinced him of the stupidity of his suggestion and then lock him in his palace." The words came out harsher than she had wanted them to, but she wanted to Queen to hear the absurdity of it. "I am sorry, My Lady." Constance curtsied. "My Lady should be resting now." She turned and left the Queen to her slumber. Queen Anne watched Constance as she left the room. She realised that she had been overly harsh on Captain Treville. The Musketeers were only following the King's orders and it was d'Artagnan who had protected the King until help arrived. She should not have blamed to Musketeers when it was the King that had put them in an impossible position. The Queen walked over to her desk and picked up the quill. She penned a letter to Captain Treville and the Musketeers; Athos, Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan. She will speak to the King tomorrow.

**The Musketeer's Garrison…**

Treville opened the letter delivered to him by a palace guard. It was from the Queen. _The King's Court hereby requests the presence of Captain M. De Treville, __Armand de Sillègue d'Athos d'Autevielle, Henry d'Aramitz, Isaac de Portau, and Charles de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan. Queen Anne. _Treville frowned at the vague summons. He hated being summoned with warning but it is the request of the Queen. He stood and left his office. Athos, Aramis and Porthos were at their usual table in the courtyard, but d'Artagnan was nowhere to be seen. "Athos!" He called down. Athos and the others looked up at him. "We have been summoned by the Queen. All of you, including d'Artagnan. Where is he?"

Athos stood. "I will fetch him. He's probably overslept after yesterday's events." But even as he said the words he didn't believe them. It's unlike d'Artagnan to over sleep. Aramis and Porthos got up and followed him.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Aramis asked.

"Because this is d'Artagnan." Porthos answered.

Athos knocked on d'Artagnan's door. "d'Artagnan, you've been summoned by the Queen."

D'Artagnan heard the knock at his door and groaned. His entire left side throbbed as he pushed himself up from the bed. "Did Athos say I've been summoned?" He stood from the bed and immediately regretted it when his head started swimming, falling back onto the bed. At the same time the fall jolted his shoulder and back. "Aahh…"

Athos frowned at the sounds coming from inside the room. He looked at Aramis who nodded for him to just go in. Athos opened the door. They were shocked to find d'Artagnan groaning on the bed, hugging his left arm to his chest. "d'Artagnan!" He knelt down in front of d'Artagnan and placed a hand on his good shoulder. "d'Artagnan, what's wrong?" He looked up when he heard a hiss from Aramis who was standing above d'Artagnan. "What is it?"

"There are welts up and down his back. I'm amazed his jacket was in such good condition considering he had taken a whipping." Aramis told him.

Porthos picked up the boys jacket and saw that it was indeed mostly intact. Though he could see the marks the whip had left now that he knew what to look for. "Six lashes by the looks of this. He's lucky it protected him."

"Not lucky enough." Aramis gently probed the welts. "It stopped the whip from cutting into his skin but the force of it caused enough damage."

D'Artagnan groaned in protest. "Stop poking me. It hurts."

"Something you should have said yesterday instead of dueling!" Athos reprimanded him.

"Weren't so bad yesterday." D'Artagnan grunted out the excuse.

Athos frowned at the sweat beading across d'Artagnan's brow. "He has a fever." He said after placing a hand against the young man's skin.

Aramis nodded, "The welts are inflamed. I have cooling salves in my room." He sighed. "I knew something was wrong, just not this wrong." He left to get the salves.

"Porthos, go tell the Captain what's happening." Athos ordered. He stood and gently helped d'Artagnan to lay down. "What is so hard about telling us that you're hurt?"

D'Artagnan opened his eyes and looked up at him. "I promise you, I did not mean to keep this from you. I didn't know it was so bad." Athos nodded and accepted the answer. "Did you say the Queen summoned us?"

"Yes, but you are in no condition to answer the summons." Athos told him.

D'Artagnan smirked, "Not sure I want to anyway."

Aramis returned then, holding a bowl of the cooling agent. "This will help bring down the inflammation, but you'll need to rest a few days for it to heal. No swordplay until I say so." He laughed at the groan from his friend. Aramis rubbed the salve onto the welts on D'Artagnan's shoulder and back.

"Mmmm…that feels good." D'Artagnan felt sleep pulling at him. "Thanks." Athos smiled as his young friend fell into a comfortable slumber.

"The pain and heat must've kept him awake all night." Aramis deduced. "For now, he's comfortable."

"How is he?" Captain Treville asked as he stepped into d'Artagnan's room with Porthos.

"He'll be fine." Aramis answered, wiping his hands on a cloth. "I take it we'll still have to attend the King's court."

"Yes." Captain Treville told them grimly. "I have sent word to the palace of d'Artagnan's condition and requested for his pardon." He turned to leave. "I will return when I have a reply."

The Musketeer Treville had sent to the palace returned quickly with the King's reply. Treville wasn't happy and he was sure his men would not be either. He headed towards d'Artagnan's room. When he entered d'Artagnan was still asleep with Athos tending to his fever with a wet cloth. Aramis could tell that Treville did not have good news for them. "The King wants d'Artagnan to be present." He guessed. Athos turned to Treville to see the man nod.

"He can barely move!" Athos growled, furious at how callous the king was being.

"He has allowed us another three hours." The captain knew it wasn't sufficient time but it was all he could do.

Athos had to bite him tongue to stop some choice words from sounding out. Aramis just sighed and placed a hand on d'Artagnan's brow. "We'll just have to hope three hours is enough time for d'Artagnan to regain some strength."

"I'll carry him if that's what he needs." Porthos offered.

"I'm not sure how d'Artagnan will feel about being carried into the King's Court." Aramis shook his head at the big man with a big heart.

**Three hours later…**

D'Artagnan was sweating profusely as he stood in front of the King and Queen of France. If he was not standing between Porthos and Aramis, he would've fallen flat on his face already. The hall was filled with the King's men and women of the court. It would be highly embarrassing if d'Artagnan fell. Finally the king stood to make his very important announcement.

"Captain Treville. During yesterday's ordeal, your Musketeers acted with the valour and loyalty. It is my pleasure, and that of my Queen's, to present to you 100 livres each as a reward for saving me from the slavers." He stepped up to d'Artagnan. "An extra 100 goes to you d'Artagnan for ensuring my safety until the Musketeers arrived."

D'Artagnan could see that the king was talking to him but he could barely make out the words that were spoken. He made a guess and bowed his head, "Thank you, your Majesty." Athos sighed a breath of relief at d'Artagnan's answer. It was never a good thing to not show gratitude towards your king. The king clicked his fingers and a servant stepped forward with a tray holding five golden medals. "Please accept these as recognition for your service to your King." The five men kneeled to receive their medals. The ceremony was finalised and slowly the court emptied out leaving only the Musketeers and the King and Queen. It seemed there was something more the King wanted to say to them. "My lady convinced me that commending you instead of condemning you all was the correct path. However, I am still unconvinced but am willing to show my subjects my generosity." Aramis felt d'Artagnan tensed at those words. "I am not an unreasonable man. Even though you did put my life in danger, I am willing to show you all compassion and mercy, though you do not deserve it."

D'Artagnan suddenly felt a surge of energy. He grabbed the medal around his neck and yanked it off. "D'Artagnan." Captain Treville warned, but d'Artagnan ignored him.

"If you do not believe we deserve any recognition then do not give it!" d'Artagnan dropped the medal on the ground. The King looked at him in shock. He opened this mouth to say something but nothing came out. "There are other ways of showing your subjects your generosity, your Majesty. Pepin's family has lost a father and husband. Perhaps you can show your generosity to his family or have you forgotten about the man who gave his life for you. Have you forgotten your promise to reward him?" D'Artagnan stopped, then smirked. "Right, I forgot. Your word means nothing!"

"How dare you?!" The King bellowed.

The three Musketeers stepped forward and pulled d'Artagnan to his knees. "Forgive him, your Majesty. D'Artagnan is ill." The Captain tried to explain. "He does not know what he says." The Queen stood and took hold of her husband's hand.

"It is true, my Lord. Captain Treville did send word of d'Artagnan's illness." The Queen was trying to fix the situation but d'Artagnan had gone too far.

"There is no excuse…"

"I know exactly what I am saying." D'Artagnan glared at the king. "And I take full responsibility for my words." He stood and drew his sword. The King jumped back in fear for his life but d'Artagnan only handed the sword to him by the hilt. "Please let me say my peace, then I will gladly give you my life." King Louis took the sword. He was shaking with rage as well as fear, but he put on a brave face and nodded for d'Artagnan to speak. The musketeers stood and looked at each other, afraid for their friend's life. "Have you forgotten what you have seen and heard during your ordeal? Your subjects are not happy. Your subjects have no faith in their King because you have not given them any reason to have faith." D'Artagnan could see that he was treading on thin ice. "They have no faith in you because they have not seen you the way I have. You had dreams much like theirs…much like mine. D'Artagnan turned and looked out the window. "Out there I saw the King you can be. Out there, you were brave. You stood up to the slavers." The Queen looked at her husband in awe. She has never known this part of her husband existed. "Your quick thinking gave us the advantage we needed to drive away the last of the slavers." D'Artagnan turned back to the king. Tears threatening to fall. "But all of that went away when you ordered me to execute Lemaitre. You granted him clemency only to kill him in the end and tried to use my hand to do it!" Aramis could see the trembles that racked d'Artagnan's body. His condition was steadily worsening, but he could do nothing about it, especially when d'Artagnan was finished yet. "_Your word_, your Majesty, is _your word_! Its promise does not change depending on who you gave it to." D'Artagnan knelt in front of the king. "I will always protect you with my life but you no longer have my trust." The shock of those words reverberated throughout the hall and the silence that followed was unbearable.

D'Artagnan waited for his sword to run through his heart, for he did not believe his words were forgivable in the eyes of the King. He only prayed he did not bring the wrath of the king down on the Musketeers as well.

D'Artagnan's words struck the King's heart. This man in front of him knew him better than anyone else in his court. He had seen the real King Louis and he believed in him. He believed in him until he betrayed the man's trust by asking him to do the unthinkable. D'Artagnan was right. If a man does not keep his words than he is not a man and if a King does not keep his, then what sort of a King is he? He has a son now. What example is he setting for his son, the next king of France? He looked at the sword in his hand.

Athos had to fight his instinct to grab d'Artagnan and run. The boy had just given himself a death sentence. There was nothing anyone could do to undo the damage he had just done for himself. Athos knew how disappointed d'Artagnan was in his King but he did not know it went so deep. He should've spoken to him. D'Artagnan was his responsibility, but despite how scared he was, he was also proud. D'Artagnan was the Musketeer in the truest sense of the word.

The King took a deep breath, then sat down on the steps in front of the thrones. "You truly are a great man, d'Artagnan." The words were like drops of rain after a drought. Beautiful yet not enough to provide relief. "I have never been spoken to like that before." He smiled. "It is refreshing." The rain grew steadier. "I am sorry I disappointed you, d'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan slowly lifted his head at those words. "You are…sorry? Your Majesty?"

"I am. You are right. My subjects need me to be a better King…a Great King. I have seen how they live and can no longer claim ignorance." The king looked at him. "Please rise, d'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan frowned and looked around at his captain and friends, who were also kneeling. "Um…"

"What is it?" The King questioned d'Artagnan's hesitance.

"We cannot rise unless you do, your Majesty." D'Artagnan pointed out nervously.

King Louis looked around as if he had just realised he was sitting down, then he burst out laughing. "D'Artagnan, after what you have said, how is it that you are afraid to stand?"

D'Artagnan chuckled as relief washed over him. Suddenly he felt as if he were floating. The adrenaline provided by his anger left him and he could no longer find the energy to stand. "To tell you the truth. I do not think I could stand even if I dared to." The King frowned at him, then his eyes widened in horror as d'Artagnan's eyes rolled back and he collapsed on his side.

"D'Artagnan!" Aramis reached him and immediately felt the heat from the fever.

"How is he?" the Captain asked.

Aramis shook his head, "Not good. We have to get him back to the garrison."

"You will do no such thing!" They turned and looked at the King. "He will remain in the palace until he has recovered fully."

"That's not necessary, your Majesty." Athos informed his king, "We can take care of him at the Garrison." He was not willing to let d'Artagnan stay in the palace without him. He didn't trust the people in the palace. Everyone knew d'Artagnan was the King's Champion. There are men who would want him dead. Men like Rochefort.

"Nonsense. He will get better care here." King Louis insisted.

"Here, there, wherever! I don't care as long as I have a place to work." Aramis yelled at them. The king frowned at him. It seemed everyone was getting brave in his presence today.

"He will stay here." The King ordered then continued, "You may all stay if that's what is necessary." That was all the reassurance Athos needed. "Guards! Escort these men to the guest room in the west wing and send for my physician."

"We are in your debt, your Majesty." Captain Treville and his men bowed before Porthos scooped up the unconscious d'Artagnan into his arms. They followed the guards.

The Queen stepped up to her king and took his hand in hers. "I have never been more proud to be your Queen than I have today. D'Artagnan is right. You have the makings of a great king!"

"Thank you." Those words meant more to him than their wedding vows.

**12 hours later…**

The room they were given for d'Artagnan's recovery was bigger than the entire garrison. D'Artagnan's fever broke about an hour ago but they were still waiting for him to wake up. A soft knock at the door drew all of their attention. They were surprised when they saw it was the king. They stood quickly and bowed. The King waived away the formalities.

"How is he?"

"Better, your Majesty. His fever has broken." Aramis informed the King.

D'Artagnan was lying on his right side so that he didn't irritate the welts. King Louis winced at the wounds. "He got that protecting me. I didn't know it was that bad."

"Neither did he." Porthos told the King, letting him now there was no need to feel guilty.

A groaned from the bed stopped any further conversation. Athos leaned forward from his place on the armchair next to the bed. D'Artagnan's eyes slowly fluttered open. Athos waited until his eyes focused on him before he started talking. "About time you woke up. It's not good to keep the King of France waiting."

D'Artagnan frowned at that. "What?" It was barely a whisper.

"I believe he is referring to me." Said a voice from behind him.

D'Artagnan rolled onto his back to see who was talking but regretted it straight away. "Ow…" He groaned as the bed irritated the welts.

"Apologies." King Louis moved around the bed until he was in d'Artagnan's line of sight. "How are you feeling?" He took in d'Artagnan's colour. "You look much better." But he was still too pale.

"Thank you." D'Artagnan was confused and concerned as to the King's presence, "You shouldn't be away from the palace. It's too dangerous."

It was the King's turn to be confused. "I do not understand." Clearly he thought d'Artagnan was losing his mind.

"D'Artagnan, you are in the guest room in the palace." Aramis told him, figuring out what d'Artagnan was thinking. D'Artagnan assumed he was at the garrison.

D'Artagnan looked around to confirm what Aramis was telling him. He really was in the palace. "Wow, this room is really big."

The King grinned at him. "Stay as long as you need."

D'Artagnan pulled the soft quilt over his shoulder and closed his eyes, looking very content. "I think I may need to stay forever." He mumbled, sleepily. Everyone burst out laughing at that.

"If you can joke, you must be feeling better." Athos chuckled.

"What joke?" D'Artagnan opened his eyes and gave his friend a cheeky grin.

Athos shook his head, though he was smiling. "You should count yourself lucky that our King is generous enough to allow you to live after the stunt you pulled."

D'Artagnan looked up at his king, remembering his words. "I'm sorry. I was out of line." He tried to push himself up. This was his King he was talking to. It seems he's been forgetting his place lately. "I had no right." Athos helped d'Artagnan to sit on the side of the bed when he noticed d'Artagnan's strength ebbing.

The King shook his head and put a hand out to stop d'Artagnan from moving any further, "No, you were right and I hope that you will always find the courage to speak the truth around me."

"I'm not sure I will. I was kind of delirious with fever."

The king chuckled. "You are wise for a delirious man." D'Artagnan smiled. "I hope one day, I will earn your trust, d'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan was in awe at the sincerity of the King's words. This was not the king he knew. This man was older, wiser. His pride no longer controlled him. "I know you will."

The King grinned proudly at those words. "You should rest. The servants will be bringing in your meals soon. Recover quickly d'Artagnan. I feel safer knowing my best men are out there protecting the people of France." The men bowed as the King left the quarters.

Aramis stepped over to d'Artagnan as soon as the door closed. "How are you really feeling?" He asked his friend, knowing d'Artagnan would have been putting up a strong front. D'Artagnan's eyes started closing of their own accord. "I guess that answers my question." He and Athos gently guided their young friend onto the bed.

"He is still very weak." Athos said, concerned.

"It's both emotional and physical. He'll be fine now that he's managed to give the king a piece of his mind." Aramis shook his head. "I was emotionally spent after his little speech! I don't know whether he is brave or just plain stupid."

"I'll go with stupid!" Porthos agreed. He put a hand to his chest. "I think my heart only just return to normal."

"He was speaking from the heart." Athos said, proudly. "I teach him to fight with his head, not his heart but this time he was right to follow his heart."

"Eh…" Porthos waived away the heartfelt words, "like I said…stupid!"

**Three days later…**

The captain and the Musketeers found themselves in front of the King and Queen again, though this time it was just them and not the entire court. D'Artagnan rubbed his shoulder. It was healing but the itching there was driving him a little crazy. "Stop touching it." Aramis said under his breath.

"It's really itchy!" D'Artagnan returned in the same manner.

Captain Treville cleared his throat loudly before he spoke, effectively silencing his men. "Your Majesty, may I ask to purpose of this summons?"

The King smiled at his Queen who smiled back sweetly. She was coming to love this man. He clapped his hands and the door opened. The five men turned around to find a woman and child entering. Pepin's wife and daughter. They turned back to the king. "Your Majesty?" D'Artagnan queried.

The five men stood to the side as mother and daughter knelt in the king's presence. "Madam," the King started, "Your husband was a brave man who saved my life and showed me kindness when I gave him no reason to. He is a good man and for this you have been rewarded a home within the walls of the palace and a position amongst my Queen's maidens." Tears came to the eyes of all who were present as the woman hugged her daughter in grief and joy. The door opened again and Constance entered.

"Constance," the Queen spoke, "Take Madam Pepin and her daughter to their new home. Once she is settled, get her acquainted with her duties."

"Yes, Your Majesty, my Lady." Constance curtsied and led the woman and daughter out of the hall, but not before sparing d'Artagnan a glance. He gave her a small smile and she returned it. She was relieved to see he was recovering well.

D'Artagnan turned back to the King. "That was very generous of you, Your Majesty."

"No, d'Artagnan. That was my duty." The King dipped his head at him. "I gave Pepin my word. I will not give my word easily but when I do…" the King's gaze bore into d'Artagnan's, "I will honour it."

D'Artagnan bowed his head. "France could not have a wiser King."

"And a King cannot have more loyal soldiers than the Musketeers."

Captain Treville was proud of his men, especially d'Artagnan. He spoke the truth to his King and the truth had transformed the King. King Louis was going to be a great King!

The end!


End file.
